1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the wash action in a washing machine.
2. Problems in the Art
In addition to controlling things such as water level and water temperature, controlling the wash action in a washing machine has been used to wash clothing in an effective and efficient manner and to accommodate a wide variety of fabrics. For example, in some circumstances, a slow agitation speed is desired. In other circumstances, a fast agitation speed is desired. A typical prior art washing machine may include a wash cycle selection switch on a control panel. However, a user is typically limited to a certain number of predetermined wash cycle settings, each having predetermined wash speeds.
3. Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a wash action control system for a washing machine which overcomes problems found in the prior art.
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a wash action control system for a washing machine which provides a user with an infinite number of wash action settings from which to choose.
Further features, objects and advantages of the present invention include:
A method and apparatus for providing a wash action control system for a washing machine which allows a user to choose from an infinite number of agitation speed variations between a fast and a soak setting.
A method and apparatus for providing a wash action control system for a washing machine which utilizes a slide potentiometer and a timing circuit to create an infinite wash action control system.
These as well as other features, objects and advantages will become apparent from the following specification and claims.